You Know I'm No Good
The seventh episode of Season 3. Summary Alicia finally starts to get back to her old self until she sees that Mr. Teller is back in school. She automatically goes into crisis mode and wants out of the school. Will the man who raped her chase her out of Clearwater forever? Also, freshmeat Zak is new to The Front Line and they want him to prove his loyalties, but will he have to hurt some of the people he loves in order to stay in the gang? And Keith has gotten himself into an awkward love triangle, except the other two members have no idea. How will he get himself out of this without either of his boyfriends hating him? Main Plot Alicia is finally starting to put the past behind her and move on with her life until she sees Mr. Teller has re-enrolled at Clearwater High as her gym teacher. Not being able to handle seeing him again, she loses it and starts making rash decisions. Is one of them leaving Clearwater for good? Sub Plot Zak wants to prove himself to his gang, so they give him a mission which involves putting everyone he loves in danger. Which is more important to him, street cred or his loved ones? Third Plot Keith is juggling two guys with neither knowing about the other and it has worked until this point, but a major obstacle throws his whole plan out of whack, which boy will he choose? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "You Know I'm No Good" by Amy Winehouse. *This episode marks the end of the Hank-Keith Relationship and the Keith-Wyatt Relationship. *What happens with Moon seeing the picture of Danielle with Mr. Teller will not be shown for a couple of episodes. *Zak is now out of the Front Line. *Hank reveals he ditches college in Colorado to be with Keith in Clearwater. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule Supporting Cast *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Beau Mirchoff' as Jarrod Keppler *'Evan Peters' as Hank Pistol *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Ashton Kutcher as Carl Stein *'Patrick Dempsey' as Edward Teller *'Ariel Winter' as Breean Zuckerman *'Dylan Sprouse' as Wyatt Zuckerman Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Angel: That is the most fucked up love triangle I’ve ever heard. WE Alicia: What is he doing here?! (Mr. Teller is seen in the hallway) ALL Zak: I really like this girl. Jarrod: We’re more important. HAVE TO Hank: Do you love me? Keith: No! FACE Alicia: Seeing his face makes me want to die! OUR Zak: If I hurt her, I’d never forgive myself. FEARS Candace: I told you he was a creep. (Zak is seen holding a gun) NEW EPISODE NEXT WEEK ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Yning1.jpg Yning2.jpg Yning3.jpg |-| Quotes= *Alicia: "It’s time for happy-go-lucky Alicia to make her triumphant return." *Danielle: "You’re going to switch out of her gym class, never talk to her again, and leave her and me the fuck alone or this picture is sent to Principal Hanson, deal?" *Keith: "He thought he could hide our relationship, dump me, and then flirt with a girl 5 minutes later. I don’t put up with that shit, so he got his just desserts." *Moon: "Just because your parents were fine with you being gay, a lot of other kids parents aren’t. Just look at Scott! You could have just ruined that kid’s life and you don’t even care!" *Keith: "Hey everyone, I just thought you should all know that my BOYFRIEND Wyatt over here, just dumped me. But he didn’t want anyone to know we were dating." *Jarrod: "Then I guess you’re out of the gang. And we all know, it’s much better to be in…than out…" *Zak: "I really like this girl. If I hurt her, I’d never forgive myself." |-| Music= *Be My Monster- Sleeper Agent *The Mother We Share- CHVRCHES *Back to Black- Amy Winehouse *Sabertooth Tiger- Cage the Elephant |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_307:_You_Know_I%27m_No_Good Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Zak Plots Category:Alicia Plots Category:Keith Plots